Ante todo obstaculo
by AlePrince
Summary: Harry y Snape inician una relación. Después de la graduación de Harry deciden decírselo a sus seres queridos ¿como lo tomaran? ¿ podrán superar las pruebas que les depara el destino? pasen y lean n.n
1. Nada tiene sentido

Este es mi primer Fic así que no sean tan estrictos :3 espero y les guste.

esto no lo hago por dinero solo para pasar el rato de una aburrida tarde.

Los personajes no son míos solo los amoldo a mi gusto x3.

El sol comenzaba a rozar por la ventana, se sentía una cálida brisa de primavera, apenas comenzaba a hacer calor, usualmente los últimos días habían sido helados con un frió extremo, sin embargo el día de hoy era sumamente agradable, no había nada malo, al contrario, todo es sencillamente perfecto desde el sonido de las cantarinas aves hasta el exquisito viento colándose por las ventanas. Aunque todo eso es poca cosa comparado al rostro que tengo en frente, su cara no es 100% atractiva pero sus ojos, esos bellos ónixs negros me enloquecen a tal punto de querer despertarlo solo para verlos nuevamente. Esa sería una gran locura de mi parte, soy valiente pero no tanto. Solo puedo resignarme a esperar.

Es gracioso pensar en cómo llegue a esta situación, yo a esta persona la odiaba sobre manera desde nuestro primer encuentro en la escuela, bueno tal vez de ese día exactamente no, para mí fue intolerable verle hasta cerca y sé muy bien como este sentimiento era mutuo, el me hacía sentir mal haciendo comentarios sarcásticos o haciendo insultos sobre todo lo relacionado conmigo. Todos los años en la escuela he estado planeando como devolverle ese sufrimiento, pequeño, pero aun así molesto. Aunque ya todo es totalmente diferente, por ahora, solo quiero hacerlo feliz, mimarlo, acariciarlo y que olvide todo el dolor de su pasado. Deseo convertirme en la persona más importante para él, alguien en quien confiar, desahogarse y sentirse querido. Yo puedo hacer todo por lograr eso, espero ojala lo sepa, de no ser así, se lo recordare cada día, tarde o noche, hasta grabárselo en esa cabeza testarudo, porque es la persona más terca que haya visto en mi corta vida.

Siempre hace todo solo, jamás pide ayude, pero es comprensible ya que casi nadie se la ha ofrecido y si hay excepciones, este simplemente las ignora, se ha acostumbrado tanto a la soledad, también agregando sus años de espía pues es poca gente en la que realmente confía. Pero insistiré el me necesita como yo a su persona. Mi Severus como te quiero.

Severus. Suena extraño, antes lo llamaba profesor Snape o señor sin embargo ahora le digo por su nombre, las cosas alrededor mío siempre cambian radicalmente, eso ya debería dejar de sorprenderme pero el destino se empeña en agarrarme desprevenido, aunque esta vez es imposible quejarse, inclusive se lo agradezco con todo el corazón por este maravilloso regalo.

Ahora tan solo quiero perderme en su mirada, reflejarme en esos bellos ojos los cuales me miran con amor y yo soy el único ser en el mundo, a quien es permitido verse de ese modo frente a esos hermosos ónixs negros. Adoro sus facciones las cuales me provocan suspiros, difíciles de controlar, el se burla diciéndome que debería regalarme un respirador para mi cumpleaños, a veces pienso en aceptarle la palabra, sin embargo solo necesito un beso suyo para poder controlar esos interminables anhelos por tocarlo, aunque si eso pasa los besos van incrementando de nivel hasta llegar a sus habitaciones privadas.

"debo de dejar de pensar en eso" se regaño el propio Harry ya que si seguía así, terminaría atacando a su profesor aun dormido y después le reclamaría por levantarlo tan temprano después de dormir hasta la madrugada. El de ojos verdes sonrió ante el recuerdo "fue una muy linda noche" la mirada del Griffindor empezó a observar atentamente el rostro de su amado, primero sus mejillas las cuales se veían algo pálidas por el poco frio que aun hacia, después se fijo en la nariz algo grande para la cara pequeña del hombre y finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios finos color carmín, estaban un poco entreabiertos dejando salir el caliente aire de la respiración lenta pero suave al contacto.

"maldición severus porque me pones estas tentaciones a mí, si algún día te violo será toda tu culpa por provocarme" Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando a su pareja, hasta que una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

-no me gusta que me vean mientras duermo- las palabras sonaron muy levemente con tono adormilado y con algo de molestia fingida. Al fin se había despertado. El-niño-que-vivió se rió ligeramente, siempre adoraba cuando Snape usaba su sarcasmo falso.

-primero que nada buenos días Severus- fue la respuesta del más joven, dándole a entender *primero por cortesía se saluda ya después puede venir el reclamo*

Snape solo izo una mueca y frunció el ceño porque había captado el mensaje –buenos días Potter- lo había llamado por su apellido eso significaba solo 2 cosas, estarían jugando el juego de profesor-alumno o estaba algo enojado con él.

-no te molestes, te vez tan lindo cuando duermes, en parte todo es tu culpa por ser irresistible de ver, además odio que apenas amanece y ya me quieres regañar. Eso no justo porque estuve esperando un largo rato a que te levantaras- Severus sonrió un poco, el tonto leoncito a veces (bueno, muchas veces) llegaba a ser tan cursi pero a la vez adorable, para que negarlo no le molestaba para nada la forma de ser de su pareja.

-está bien, solo no vuelvas a decir que soy lindo ¿entendiste?- el profesor giro un poco para quedar recostado, de tal manera en la cual podía ver claramente al joven frente a él, puso un codo en la almohada y su cabeza en la mano.

Harry inhalo mucho aire antes de hablar para después gritar - ¡eres súper lindo! ¡Lindo! ¡Lindo! ¡Lindo! no solo eso también eres la persona más ¡dulce que eh conocido en mi vida! ¡Eres el hombre más detallista del mundo! y también…-No pudo continuar porque en un movimiento rápido el hombre atrapo sus labios en un beso demandante sacándole el oxigeno de sus pulmones, Severus fue posicionándose encima del muchacho pero sin poner todo su peso encima, cuando pensó que el jefe de casa de las serpientes se iba alejar, el de ojos verdes volvió a posar sus labios en los del mayor, arrancándole algunos gemido cuando logro adentrar su lengua a esa boca deliciosa. Snape no dejaría que Harry tomara el control así que se separo un poco, solo para absorber el labio inferior del chico para después ser su turno de explorar la cálida cavidad.

-seve…rus de…detente- apenas podía hablar, ahora su cuello era devorado por la ágil boca de su amante, daba pequeños besos combinados con succiones y una que otra lamida a lo largo del delgado cuello. – si continuas no podremos detenernos- a toda respuesta el mayor solo coloco las manos del menor a la almohada, privándole de cualquier movimiento molesto, el león intentaba soltarse pero era inútil.

- tu empezaste, yo quería alejarme pero no me dejaste- se acerco a su oído para soplar un poco de aliento y susurrarle - así que sufrirá las consecuencias señor Potter- Harry se estremeció con esa voz aterciopelada, adoraba cuando Severus se ponía en ese plan, sin embargo llegaría tarde a su dormitorio si no terminaba esto de una vez por todas de lo contrario causaría sospechas y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

- por ¡Merlín! Es…toy habla…hablando en serio- era imposible dejar de jadear, el mayor ahora acariciaba uno de sus muslos con extrema delicadeza - ¡Snape! Voy a llegar tarde a la torre y tú tienes que prepararte para tu próxima clase, me encantaría continuar pero sabes tan bien como yo en los líos de quedarnos en cama-

-tienes razón- el maestro de pociones se bajo de encima de Harry para sentarse en la esquina de la cama comenzándose a vestirse con sus túnicas habituales.

Los descubrirían de no ser cuidadosos, si eso llegara a pasar obviamente se negaría a dar respuestas como todo astuto Slytherin, los amigos inseparables del de ojos verdes saben que sale por las noches con alguien, sin embargo jamás se imaginarían la identidad de esa persona "si supieran seguramente al señor Weasley le da un infarto" sonrió para sus adentros, sería una gran satisfacción ver la cara del molesto pelirrojo, tal vez la señorita Granger lo acepte, sería imposible el primer día pero con el tiempo quizá.

-te veo en tu clase de pociones- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Harry y se fue al baño a acabar de arreglarse. El estudiante también se levanto ya cambiado para ir corriendo a la torre de Griffindor porque si no apresuraba el paso sería imposible llegar al cuarto sin levantar sospechas. Ron siempre era su cuartada asegurándole a sus compañeros que si estaba durmiendo en su cama, usualmente su amigo cerraba las cortinas de su cama colocándoles un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrirlas mientras él se encontraba en las mazmorras.

¿que tal? bueno esto es solo el principio, espero que les guste n.n


	2. Así son las cosas

El pequeño león caminaba a paso presuroso por los pasillos del castillo, se notaba a millas de distancia la sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja en su rostro, nadie sabría a ciencia cierta, los cientos de pensamientos en la mente del joven en esos momentos y esos eran los hechos mas importante ocurridos a lo largo de su ultimo año escolar en hogwarts.

Voldemort por fin después de tantos años el ya se encontraba totalmente muerto, de este modo podría tener una vida completamente normal, bueno, casi normal, porque jamás le dejarían de pasar cosas inimaginables, lo genial es que todas esas cosas sorprendentes no volvieran hacer como las de antaño, ejemplo: ser amenazado de muerte cada 5 minutos. Por lo menos ahora son increíbles y hermosas o completamente desquiciadas para la gente normal, si alguien escuchara a Harry diría que miente y si eso no es verdad sería imposible explicar la relación del héroe del mundo mágico con el gran maestro de pociones Severus Snape, en realidad nadie absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en la posibilidad de imaginarse este hecho.

"si una persona me hubiera dicho que terminaría con Snape, le hubiera mandado inmediatamente a siquiátrico" pensó el de ojos verdes riendo ante su propio comentario mental "no tengo la menor idea en cómo empezó todo esto" se cuestiono.

Empezó a revivir sus momentos en la guerra "ahora que recuerdo"

_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-Flash -Black-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**_

Dumbledore sugirió (en realidad me obligo) llevarme a una isla olvidada de Dios, ubicada tal vez en América, nunca supe la ubicación exacta, según el director era para estar más a salvo sin embargo yo no le veía sentido a eso, hasta que descubrí con quien iba a ir, tenía una pésima suerte iría con Snape sin poder evitarlo, sugerí mejor llevar a Remus o a quien fuera con tal de evitar pasar un mes entero solo en una cabaña y de única compañía mi maestro de pociones, pero el viejo no dio su brazo a torcer, solo dijo -muchacho, entiende que Severus está muy capacitado para entrenarte en todo lo referente a las artes oscuras, además es el único de la orden quien maneja a la perfección la oclumancia- el chico resignado solo dio un leve asentimiento confirmando su sentencia.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

El primer día de entrenamiento había sido igual a como lo habría imaginado, lleno de insultos por parte de ambos, solo de milagro evitaron machacarse a golpes y/o maldiciones.

-Potter acaso ¿no puede hacer nada bien?, esto es demasiado sencillo inclusive Longbottom lograría hacerlo sin dificultades- dijo mordaz el hombre mayor, sin dejar de mirar los iris verdes los cuales le devolvían la mirada con odio.

- perdóneme por no ser tan perfecto como usted en cualquier maldita cosa que haga- Harry se había puesto de pie encarándolo, puesto que se había caído al hacer mal una maldición.

-a mi me habla con respeto jovencito, si lo ha olvidado, sigo siendo su profesor aunque estemos fuera del colegio-

-está bien, "profesor" Snape- comento el chico, quien seguía mirándolo con el más profundo de los odio, si pudiera matar por los ojos, Snape estaría hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Mejor decidieron retirarse, mañana seria un día más calmado para ambos, si se quedaran aunque fuera unos minutos sería inevitable un duelo.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Al día siguiente ninguno nos dirigíamos la palabra, era mejor evitarnos lo más posible en vez de hablar y terminar peleándonos. Llege hasta la cocina para prepararme un café, porque se me había hecho difícil conciliar el sueño en el trascurso de la noche. Volteo la mirada al otro lado de la cocina y vio Snape comiendo una tostada leyendo tranquilamente el profeta "el profeta, de donde rayos lo saco, se supone que no debemos salir".

-¿donde consiguió el periódico?- hablo el de ojos verdes mirando el papel con algo de recelo ya que sería injusto que el murciélago si pudiera salir, mientras él se quedaba encerrado en esa horrible prisión de madera.

- le pedí al director de favor que me mandara el profeta mientras estamos aquí- contesto el profesor sin darle la menor importancia al asunto. –Potter necesitamos hablar- dijo Snape observándome seriamente con esa fría mirada terrorífica.

-usted dirá- conteste con algo de cansancio mientras me sentaba en la silla del lado opuesto de la mesa donde estaba sentado mi instructor.

- no podemos continuar peleándonos como perros y gatos todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí a modo de respuesta, estar un mes peleándome con el sonaba horrible, no quería ser su amigo pero hablarle decentemente parecía un sueño imposible aunque eso seria algo genial, una preocupación menos –bien, como ninguno deseo estar en esta situación, lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarnos civilizadamente ¿está de acuerdo?-

-totalmente, pero quiero dejar una cosa en claro- el maestro me miro algo intrigado, sin embargo no dijo nada para dejarme continuar – solo nos llevaremos bien, nada de amistades o otras cosas mas allá de un trato civilizado-

-me parece perfecto, entonces es un acuerdo- Snape se puso de pie y al llegar a mi distancia extendió su mano, yo la mire unos segundos algo nervioso pero al final decidí estrecharla.

-si- solo atine a decir eso, estaba distraído viendo nuestras manos unidas, jamás había tenido un acercamiento tan físico con mi profesor, bueno tampoco nunca me paso por la cabeza tener un trato decente, sin embargo note algo extraño en su mano, siempre creí que su palma seria rasposa pero no, es muy suave, "¿cómo sería una dulce caricia proporcionada por esa mano?" "espera un momento, qué diablos estoy pensando" "la absoluta soledad de este lugar debe estarme afectando demasiado" –bueno profesor, como todo ahora está en buen plan ¿cuando empezamos otra vez el entrenamiento?- vi a Snape poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

-de inmediato, espero esta vez su total concentración, quiero que tome en serio esto y dejarle en claro a quién va a destruir ¿me entendió?- antes de que pudiera contestarle ya se había ido hacia el jardín, solo alcance a ver su caminata típica de él, ese movimiento elegante de su túnica y sus pasos firmes sin un mínimo de torpeza o nerviosismo "ahora pensándolo bien, jamás lo eh visto nervioso, Hmm sería divertido descubrir que cosas lo pondrían en ese estado, jeje ya tengo como pasar el tiempo todo este mes"

_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤Fin-Flash -Black-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**_

Desde ese día intente usar de todo primero lo intente con arañas sin embargo sucedió tal y como lo pensé, Severus no se asusto y termine castigado limpiando calderos "¡de dónde diablos saco eso! Inclusive estaba sucio con algo súper difícil de quitar, me enoje con el por eso" pero ni si quiera eso me detuvo yo iba a descubrir algo que le pudiera poner nervioso.

Después utilice de todo desde animales a cosas de torturas medievales, eventualmente nada funcionaba hasta que una tarde sucedió algo por accidente, yo ni siquiera lo había intentado fue inesperado sin embargo pareció haber funcionado.

_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-Flash -Black-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**_

Estábamos practicando defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que, según Snape debería también aprenderlo porque si llegara a perder mi varita en algún momento de la batalla y así no quedar indefenso. Debo admitir el profesor tira buenos golpes, si por error se me hacía imposible poder esquivar uno de sus puñetazos o patadas, me dolía hasta el alma, intento dar el máximo aquí, me agradaría conservar cada miembro y órgano en su lugar.

Su cuerpo con esas túnicas lúgubres se ve sin chiste, jamás sabrías si esta escuálido o tal vez algo pasadito de peso, cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo tan solo en una camisa sencilla negra (que raro XD), un poco pegada al torso y unos jeans negros. No estaba nada mal el profesor, debo reconocer, a pesar de la edad que tiene, aun conserva un muy buen cuerpo "otra vez mis pensamientos extraños, debe ser el calor, por favor debe ser el maldito sol, yo nunca pensaría esas cosas"

Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, estaba tan distraído que nunca note el próximo movimiento de mi maestro, solo lo supe hasta terminar derribado en el suelo con Snape encima aprisionándome, utilizando su propio cuerpo para impedirme escapar. No sé cómo ni porque pero mi corazón latía rápidamente, sentía falta de oxigenación a mis pulmones y además estoy seguro de traer mis mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso. Entonces hice algo de los mas irreal posible le di un beso al profesor, solo fue un pequeño rose de labios pero aun así logre percibir un leve escalofrió en él.

Entonces entendí como debía poner nervioso a Snape, jamás lograría algo con un animal venenoso o cosas terroríficas para adolescentes, un ejemplo serian las bromas de los gemelos weasley, utilice más de 4 diferentes artículos sin ningún resultado. Pero esto funcionaba y lo mejor de todo era que yo lo disfrutaba enormemente. Quería volver a besarlo sin embargo ya no me atreví, solo pude hacerlo en el momento, otra vez sería imposible para mí, es cierto del valor Gryffindor de lo contrario nunca hubiera podido siquiera probar el sabor de los delgados labios, aunque desee tanto volver a unirnos en aquel pequeño beso, hay un límite de valentía para cada quien y yo ya alcance el mío.

Regrese a perderme en esos pensamientos tan locos, hasta que me despertó de mi ensoñación un toque sobre mi boca "ohh, por Merlín, ahora Snape está tomando la iniciativa" solo atine a corresponder lo mejor que podía, hace mucho tiempo de estar en contacto con otros labios, la última vez fue con Cho Chan sin embargo es completamente distinto, cuando bese a la chica, había sido un encuentro, por así decirlo tierno y corto. En cambio este, es más demandante, siento la falta de respiración más presente, jamás me había sentido tan vivo en mi vida.

Siento algo húmedo dentro rozando mis labios "no puedo creerlo, es su lengua" sumisamente los separe permitiéndole un acceso más profundo hacia mi boca, intente jugar con el utilizando también la lengua, aunque los movimientos realizados eran obviamente torpes a comparación del profesor, pero es comprensible nunca había besado de esa manera a otra persona, como si tuviera tiempo de socializar y ligarme a alguien del colegio.

Cuando todo termino, quedo un ligero hilo de saliva formando un puente entre ambas bocas. Snape fue quien lo limpio de ambos rostros. Sus miradas se cruzaron revelando infinitos sentimientos, pero sin duda alguna ninguno era de odio o desprecio, al parecer eso ya no iba a regresar a sus corazones.

-eeh… y ¿ahora qué?- yo decidí destruir el silencio, estaba comenzando a molestarme no escuchar nada.

Tardo unos segundos en contestarme pero al fin hablo –en realidad no lo sé, todo esto es extraño para mí y supongo que debe ocurrir lo mismo contigo- me tuteo, entonces también le hablare de la misma manera aunque sea lo más incoherente del mundo, sin embargo escucharle hablar sin formalidades me hace… ¿feliz? Pero ¿cómo puede algo tan simple llenarme de dicha?

-la única respuesta que puedo saber, es que en realidad besas muy rico- comente sonriéndole con algo de picardía, no quería terminar esto, todavía ni empezábamos nada, sería tonto tirar esa oportunidad a la basura.

-entonces supongo que deseas repetirlo- agrego riendo ante la inusual platica entre ambos. Snape se levanto de mí y se fue a sentar en la fresca yerba del jardín.

-todas las veces que me dejes- Ahora fui yo quien se abalanzo sobre él, nos besamos apasionadamente, Severus estaba debajo de mi, puesto que no se quejaba no cambie de posición, al fin y al cabo soy demasiado ligero.

_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤Fin-Flash -Black-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**_

Desde ese momento empezó la una extraña relación entre ambos, ya que nada se había aclarado, sin embargo la semana de la batalla final Severus le apoyaba y motivaba a no abandonar todo, eso lo hacía con palabras de consuelo, claro que era a su manera, sarcástica o directo al punto, sin rodeos ni complicaciones.

Ejemplos de estas son "vamos Potter, solo debe asesinar al señor tenebroso, no creo que sea tan difícil para El-Niño-que-Vivió o ¿me equivoco?" "Acabe con esto de una vez, muero por volver a estar en mi escritorio y bajarle casi todos los puntos de su casa" En definitiva, sus sarcasmos lograron sacarme una sonrisa, aunque estuviera en un pozo sin fondo, él podía brindarme motivaciones a seguir adelante, ahora se la razón de poder acabar con Voldemort y ese es mi profesor. Siempre apoyándome, estando conmigo, nunca me dejaba solo ni siquiera permitía hundirme emocionalmente.

Antes yo sé muy bien, que él hubiera disfrutado de mi insoportable agonía, sin embargo eso ya no ocurrió, debió de haber sido el beso de ese día, de otra forma lo creo improbable. Agradezco a cualquier persona o cosa divina por haber puesto en mi destino al gruño del profesor Snape, aunque en la intimidad ni siquiera es así, fue difícil poder atravesar su armadura de emociones "pero es que ese hombre era un misterio de los pies a la cabeza" en la actualidad conozco toda su vida pasada, inclusive cualquier sentimiento actual.

Me conto sobre su época escolar, aunque me dolió saber cómo era tratado en esos años por culpa de mi papa y Sirius, al principio desistía de contarme porque no quería saber esa parte de mis seres queridos, sin embargo fue bueno saber su sufrimiento, ya que él jamás tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de desahogarse con alguien. Tuvo una infancia difícil con su padre, en ese entonces la única persona disponible para él fue su madre, aun así su relación fue muy cerrada, ni siquiera hubo muestras de cariño como un dulce abrazo dado por la mujer quien te dio la vida o un pequeño beso. Por eso Severus se volvió así frio y distante, nadie le mostraba un cariño sincero y verdadero.

Cuando me lo estaba narrando, fue imposible evitar llorar, Snape estaba consolándome y preguntándome porque lloraba, solo pude decirle que lloraría por él, si no podía, lo dejaría utilizar mi llanto como suyo, yo lo amo y desde ese día le prometí jamás dejarlo solo pero con una condición, que me devolviera por igual mi cariño hacia su persona, dijo que me amaría lo doble sin importar nada, fui tan feliz en ese momento.


	3. Penas y Diversión

**En verdad lamento tardarme tanto, pero eso ya no va a pasar, intentare escribir un rato cada dia para poder subirlo mucho mas rapido.**

**Disculpen si encuentran un error, es que no tengo Beta u.u**

**Sin mas demora aqui esta la historia n.n**

Harry seguía caminando por los pasillos, ya casi llegaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Actualmente cruzaba su último año en el colegio, como no había ningún inconveniente en retomar sus estudios (o algún asesino psicópata tras su cabeza. El Director Dumbledore así lo dispuso, creyó conveniente que todos los estudiantes repitieran el año porque la mitad del curso fue interrumpida por la trágica guerra, donde se perdieron a familiares y amigos.

Sin embargo no es momento de recordar al pasado triste, debía ver el lado positivo como por ejemplo podía continuar para poder llegar a ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La idea de ser Auror no era tan atractiva como antaño gracias a estas diversas razones.

No quería ver más muertes ocasionadas si podía evitarlo.

Sería difícil ver a Severus.

Extrañaría Hogwarts.

No podría ver tan seguido a Severus.

Es bastante peligroso ser Auror.

Y lo más importante se quedaría sin su ración de Severus por un largo tiempo.

Si con esos motivos no son validos para dejar la idea de ser Auror, ignoraba cuales si están en ese parámetro. Ahora solo deseaba tranquilidad, además esa materia se le daba bien, pudo enseñar varios hechizos cuando estaba en el E.D. si ahí pudo explicar perfectamente ¿Por qué no en Hogwarts? Así mataba 2 pájaros de un tiro, como dice la expresión. Podría estar con cierto profesor de pociones, cada vez que quisiera y además recibiría un sueldo por hacer algo que le gustaba. Mejor trabajo era imposible encontrarlo.

Llego hasta el retrato de la dama gorda pronunciando la contraseña, subió los escalones hasta el cuarto de chicos, sus pasos ni se escuchaban, eso era gracias a su arduo entrenamiento antes de la batalla final, también había conseguido un cuerpo atlético, dejando atrás su aspecto enclenque sin demasiada fuerza física.

Al entrar vio a Ron despierto, sentado sobre su cama, dándole una mirada por así decirlo furiosa y no era para menos, esta vez se tardo mucho más de lo necesario, pero no había sido su culpa. Todo el causante de este problema estaba en estos momentos en la mazmorra del colegio. "como si pudiera decírselo a Ron"

_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-**__I__maginación de Harry__**-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**_

-¿porque te tardaste? Tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para poder ocultar tu ausencia, ya hemos hablado sobre esto muchas veces, debes de llegar a tiempo- El pelirrojo se enojaría mucho al principio pero después me dejaría explicárselo.

-no pude evitarlo, Snape me ataco antes de venir hacia aquí- vería la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo, yo también la tuviera si no conociera bien a Severus, pensaría que me maldijo o algo parecido.

-¿te ataco? O sea que te pillo en los pasillos, esto es malo ya no podrás ver a tu novia sin que el murciélago te atrape rondando fuera del toque de queda.- entonces creo que tendría un ataca de risa por decirlo menos.

-Ron no me refiero a eso, Severus me empezó a besar tu sabes y pues tuve que dejarlo a duras penas para evitar ser descubierto- El pelirrojo se pondría pálido como un cadáver, pero de seguro se reiría de mi "Broma" seguramente yo bromearía con algo así, para humor retorcido están los gemelos.

-buena esa Harry por un momento creí que hablabas en serio pero eso es meramente imposible ¿cierto?- expresaría con un deje de duda en su cerebro

-no estoy jugando o acaso me estoy riendo- pondría mi cara más seria que haiga visto en su vida y así daría por hecho que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Finalmente se oiría un golpe efecto de la caída de mi mejor amigo, en eso mis compañeros despertarían y comenzarían a interrogarme porque al pelirrojo le dio casi un infarto.

_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**__Fin de la __I__maginación de Harry__**-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**_

Lo que en realidad paso fue esto:

-¿porque te tardaste? Tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para poder ocultar tu ausencia, ya hemos hablado sobre esto muchas veces, debes de llegar a tiempo- El pelirrojo se enojaría mucho al principio pero después guardo silencio para dejar explicarse al niño-que-vivió.

-lo lamento te juro que no me fije en la hora y pues tu sabes se me fue el tiempo, en verdad lo siento, la próxima vez estaré más atento- Harry pone cara de corderito regañado, a veces funcionaba con su amigo pero otras era sumamente difícil hacerle pasar el enojo, rogaba que pasara la primera opción.

-está bien, a la otra ni creas que te ayudare. Dormí a todos con un hechizo porque estaban comenzando a despertar, aprovecha para ducharte o finge estar dormido y te levantas junto con todos los demás. Yo me echare otra siestecita, buenas noches Harry- Ron apenas toco la almohada y rápidamente visito al mundo de los sueños, aunque conociéndolo bien, podría estar unas largas vacaciones ahí.

El león decidió ducharse, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta volteo para ver a su amigo, dando un suspiro cansado.

-ojala supieras porque estoy tan feliz desde hace algún tiempo, necesito que comprendas y entiendas mi relación, sin embargo te pido demasiado, con solo aceptándola me darías un gran alivio, eres también mi familia- diciendo esto último por fin salió hacia el baño.

Todo el camino le dio vueltas al mismo asusto, ¿Cómo decirle a todos tus seres queridos que amas y necesitas estar con tu pareja? A los que debía decirlos era primeramente a sus amigos, después a Sirius ¡oh por Merlín debía decírselo a su padrino! De seguro torturaría a Severus y después lo mataría gritándole violador o alguna otra tontería creada por su furia.

No era de su ignorancia la eterna rivalidad que desde el principio de los tiempos se han tenido, ni de su odio mutuo. Necesitaba forjar un plan para evitar un final con sangre lo cual era muy seguro.

Su único consuelo es que eso ocurriría en las vacaciones de verano, intentaría persuadir a su padrino ya que se quedaría con él toda esa temporada, agradecía a todas las divinidades porque al fin se había librado de los Dursley para siempre, aunque Severus había expresado que irían a visitarlos.

El objetivo era dar a conocer su relación, Harry obviamente le grito cosas como ¡estas malditamente loco! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo porque de lo contrario te quedas sin mí en tu cama ¿entendiste?! Claro que en esta discusión el valiente pero sobre todo orgulloso Gryffindor perdió horriblemente con un solo argumento de su novio "tú no durarías sin mí ni un día, **iremos**, esa es mi última palabra ¿capichi?". Lo peor del caso es que tenía toda la razón. Primero lo violaba antes de quedarse un tiempo en el celibato "estúpidas hormonas" a esta edad solo se piensa con la cabeza de abajo y a decir verdad, es mucho más placentero hacerle caso.

Severus a veces era muy cruel cuando quería dejarlo sin actividades nocturnas, como hombre mayor quería imponer su voluntad de "macho que se respeta" sin embargo. Harry también sabia controlarlo, si el profesor pensaba que el mandaba, no notaba la manera de su pareja al manipularlo.

Bueno volviendo al tema, también debía informar a la familia Weasley ya que ellos lo habían adoptado como a un hijo y él se sentía de esa manera cuando interactuaba con cada uno. Tal vez se sorprenderían un poco al principio.¬¬ Está bien hay que ser realistas, si no les da un infarto tiene un corazón muy saludable. Esperaba diversas reacciones, obviamente la mucho mas exagerada sería la de Ron, sin embargo el ya sabría para ese entonces. Fred y George dirían algo así "eh que bien guardadito te lo tenias, ahora sabemos cómo lograste pasar pociones. Es injusto que nos dijeras ahorita, ya no nos sirve para nada". Podría ser una manera de relajar el tenso ambiente.

Las cosas serian más sencillas "en lo que cabe"

El debería ser fuerte para superar las miradas de perplejidad e incredulidad por parte de prácticamente, toda la población mágica del mundo, quien no querría saber de la vida amorosa de su salvador, sin duda Rita Skeeter festejaría con una primera plana en el profeta.

Pero no le importaba lo que pensara el mundo, el es feliz tal y como esta su vida. Sin embargo, si la gente que el apreciaba, se negaba a aceptar a Severus, se sentiría muy triste por este hecho. Nunca lo dejaría aunque dejara de hablarles a todos. Ese hombre era su presente y futuro, sin él se sentiría con un vacio horrible, se negaba a pasar por eso de nuevo. Porque si esas personas en verdad lo quisieran, respetarían su decisión, en vez de tratar de manipular su vida otra vez.

Todo esto son suposiciones de lo que pasaría, tal vez este exagerando y las cosas sucedan bien. Sin hechizos o intentos de asesinato. Ojala fuera fácil, pero no, todo tiene que ser malditamente difícil.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Cuando acabo su relajante baño se acordó de algo, "diablos olvide la capa en las Habitaciones de Severus" estaba tan contento y después pasó a reflexionar que olvido por completo un artículo tan preciado. Dio gracias a Merlín porque de milagro nadie lo vio caminando en los pasillos, lo peor sería que lo vieran salir de las mazmorras tan temprano, porque era obvio que no tenia clases.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, no podía aparecer como si fuera su casa, podría ir por ella cuando finalizara la clase de pociones, pero por esta razón debía esperar al siguiente día, ya que no tenía clases con él.

Es injusto esta noche no podría estar con Sev. La última vez solo platicaron hasta quedarse dormidos. No todo era sexo, a veces compartían lo que hicieron en el día. Cuando llegaba temprano jugaban una partida de ajedrez, la cual siempre perdía. Otras se quedaban recostados, en silencio, miraban el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea que estaba al frente de la cama.

Pero ahora no podría hacer nada de esas cosas, esta noche el quería acción, sin embargo, debido a su descuido sería imposible, se quedaría con ganas, buaa (Berrinche de niño de 5 años queriendo algo sin obtenerlo) que injusta es la vida. Bueno si Harry Potter sufría, también Severus Snape sufriría una agonizante tortura de parte de su servidor, ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo, solo debía esperar un rato, específicamente el desayuno.

Decidió regresar a las sala común, total, aun faltaba una media hora, mejor se reunía con sus amigos, para charlar un rato o jugar Snap explosivo.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Los miembros del trió dorado, estaban sentados en el suelo, junto a una mesa ubicada en la esquina de la sala, casi no había nadie, puesto que era muy temprano. Era el momento perfecto para tratar de interrogar a Harry, con sacarle aunque fuera un poquito de información, se convertía en un gran triunfo por parte de la pareja.

Hermione se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Ron. Esperaba que su amigo sacara el tema de conversación, pero como no ocurría, decidió iniciarlo ella, Harry en veces era demasiado ingenuo e inocente, por eso debía decir las cosas con claridad.

-Harry ¿hay algo que quieras compartirnos?- El muchacho estaba a punto de decir "no realmente" aunque sabía perfectamente que no podría estar aplazando esta conversación eternamente. Solo daría pistas "excelente idea" si eso, solo simples detalles, así no les dará un infarto cuando solo falte una semana para la graduación y eventualmente les diga todo.

»»- sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa ¿verdad?- insistió la chica, puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos y relatara todo.

-bueno, pues ya deben saber que salgo con alguien verdad jeje- comento Harry, este se rasco un poco la nuca, intentaba pensar todas las posible preguntas y/o respuestas, necesitaba tener la mente fría para no soltar nada innecesario.

Ron puso cara de **No me digas** (imagínenselo como el meme) Harry casi se ríe al verlo, pero se tranquilizo porque Hermione tenía una cara tan seria, como cuando hace un examen, eso ya es decir mucho.

-pues aun no les puedo decir lo siento- El pelirrojo iba a replicar cuando su novia lo detuvo, sabían desde un principio que esto no sería nada fácil, eso era debido a que su mejor amigo se había vuelto más terco de lo normal.

»»- pero no se preocupen, cada semana les daré una pista, si no logran adivinar les juro que les diré poco antes de la graduación. En serio, así que si quieren saber antes, deben unir muy bien las piezas- Los chicos lo miraron por un momento, pareciera que lo evaluaran, después de unos momentos de miradas fijas, aceptaron el reto.

Su amigo Ron empezó a pensar, repaso mentalmente todas las chicas de la escuela, inclusive pensó en las de primer curso, no había que descartar a nadie, la respuesta esta donde menos lo esperamos y él ya había aprendido la lección. También intento recordar a quien Harry veía más de lo normal, pero nada, tal vez Ginny, pero sería muy obvio de ser así, ella es muy expresiva, se vería en su cara si anduviera con su Ídolo. Pero no podía perder nada por preguntarle ¿verdad?

-oye amigo, acaso no será Ginny, pues porque creo que es la más cercana a ti, además es la única soltera- Harry pensó en que si anduviera con alguien de su edad, la más acertada seria ella, pero sería como besar a Hermione.

-Error, te equivocaste- Ron resoplo, no tenía idea de quien seria, debía poner alta atención en su compañero, su novia dice que las miradas y gestos descubren a uno.

-Harry, dinos la primera pista sé que es difícil para ti, pero sabes que puedes contar con nuestro apoyo, jamás te juzgaremos sea con quien sea que salgas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hermione como la buena chica que es.

-Aja, aunque fuera Myrtle ha ha ha, después de todo son tus gustos- Ron complemento la respuesta de la chica con una broma, para aligerar el ambiente tenso.

Harry suspiro con pesadez, era ahora o nunca –lo diré cortantemente, de lo contrario no podre, ¡es un hombre!- al principio la pareja de novios quedo en shock, se esperaban cualquier respuesta, pero definitivamente esta no.

-e..eres- Ron tartamudeo notablemente, intento traga la saliva para poder hablar claramente, sin embargo sus intento fallaron miserablemente, de su boca solo salió un susurro apenas audible – ¿eres gay?- pero los otros dos escucharon perfectamente, puesto que la sala común estaba vacía.

- sí, bueno ¡No! Prácticamente podría decirse que si, pero no soy totalmente gay- Intento explicarse Harry, sin embargo era un enredo su cabeza, pues como anda con un hombre la gente supondría que es homosexual, pero no le atrae otro hombre. Un poco las mujeres, los hombres cero.

-Explícate no te entiendo nada- Ron estaba igual o mas confundido que Harry – si andas con un tío, es obvio que le das al otro lado, es imposible ser Hetero y besarte a un chico.

-no necesariamente, puede ser bisexual, pero no tendría nada de malo que Harry fuera gay, eso está bien visto en el mundo mágico, es otra diferencia del Muggle- explico razonablemente Hermione

- es que es complicado, si veo a un hombre desnudo no me pasa nada, es como ver una pared, en cambio si veo a sss…- el chico de ojos verdes se detuvo a tiempo, estaba a punto de decir Severus, rápidamente intento continuar su dialogo – si veo a él, me pongo rojo y ciertas parte de mi cuerpo cobran vida propia, esta de mas decir a que me refiero- la pareja enrojeció visiblemente ante este comentario.

-demasiada información, pero la respuesta es que estas enamorado, de lo contrario eso no pasaría- contesto Hermione, quien comprendía cuan afligido se habría de sentir su amigo, al no poder contarle a alguien todo esto.

-eso ya lo sé. Bueno esa es la única pista que los voy a dar, el próximo lunes les daré otra- sin otra cosa por decir el niño-que-vivió atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda y se fue al gran comedor.

-hermy quien está en tu lista de sospechosos-

-la verdad solo sé que es de otra casa, debemos descartar a cualquier Gryffindor, porque siempre sale para verlo ¿o me equivoco?- contesto la chica mirando interrogativamente a su pareja.

-pues no, además sale cuando ya nos dormimos todos, de seguro se reúnen en la sala de los menesteres, hay que observarlo muy de cerca- los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron hacia donde había ido su amigo.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Snape estaba a punto de ir al gran comedor, entonces vio la capa de invisibilidad de su niño, la cual se encontraba tirada en la alfombra de la sala de estar.

-mocoso irresponsable- hablo para sí mismo. Ni modo tendría que recurrir al plan B, pero pensaría en eso más tarde, ya tenía demasiada hambre.

Camino por los pasillos, con su porte elegante e imponente, para su alegría no se encontró con nadie, prefería estar solo ciertos momentos, claro había sus excepciones, si su compañía no era el pelo de estropajo, prefería estar solo.

Al llegar se sentó en la mesa principal como siempre, pidió un desayuno común, puesto que quería comer lo que sea pero ya, en la noche no había cenado, así que se astenia a las consecuencias.

Cuando volteo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors, vio a su oji-verde, hablando con sus entrañables amigos, al parecer el tema era muy divertido porque estaban riendo animadamente. Le gustaba ver a Harry tan feliz, en verdad que su hermosura, relucía más con esa sonrisa tan propia de él.

De repente se dio cuenta que estuvo observándolo por mucho tiempo, Dumbledore era un viejo muy cotilla, podría sospechar, no tiraría todo ese año a la basura, por solo un pequeño mes. Así que empezó una plática con Minerva para desviar la atención del director.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Los 3 estudiantes estaban sentados en el centro de la mesa. Harry miraba ocasionalmente al maestro de pociones, el cual se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente, ahorita estaba conversando con la profesora McGonagall. Su sonrisa se acentuó, pensaba en lo atractivo que se veía cuando no insultaba ni bajaba puntos, aunque también se veía híper sexy, con su mirada reflejando malicia "como me atrae ese hombre" el joven león bajo la vista al plato "de seguro, tengo una sonrisa muy estúpida en estos momentos"

-¿hay algo interesante allá?- pregunto Herm señalando la mesa del profesorado "porque demonios es tan lista. Bueno yo también tengo algo de culpa, debí ser mas cuidadoso, ¿Cómo Severus puede actuar tan genial?"

-pues nada en realidad, estaba pensando y mi mirada se quedo ahí, no tiene nada de especial, es como en una clase- dijo Harry con total indiferencia. Comenzó a comer, dando terminada la discusión.

-Oye compañero, si Snape tuviera visión láser, serias polvo- Ron lo comento como algo divertido, pues para él era normal su animosidad, pero para Harry significaba otra cosa muy distinta. Inmediatamente giro su cabeza en la dirección indicada, sus ojos se toparon con los negros profundos, aquellos iris con los que se podía derretir "huh como quiero pararme y besarle hasta morir por falta de aire" sin embargo eso era algo muy imprudente, tenía que aguantar "aun no es tiempo" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Cuando iban a empezar el postre. Harry se acordó de una idea que tuvo hace unos momentos, ahorita que tenia la atención de su víctima, debía actuar, es ahora o nunca. Pero para ello necesitaba una simple cosa.

-Dobby- llamo el de ojos verdes. Sabía que su amigo le haría cualquier favor, a diferencia de otras veces, este era muy sencillo, nada preocupante.

El elfo apareció a los 2 segundos de haber sido llamado, todo mundo sabía de la admiración de la criatura por el gran Harry Potter. Dobby saludo alegremente con una leve inclinación – Hola señor Potter, Dobby se puso feliz por su llamada, que puede hacer este humilde elfo por usted señor-

-Hola Dobby, pues quería solo unas fresas con chocolate, es que se me antojaron, pero no hay, ¿podrías conseguirme algunas? Por favor- pidió cortésmente el chico.

-Claro señor, Dobby se pone feliz al complacer a Harry Potter- cuando termino de hablar, trono sus dedos y enseguida apareció su pedido, enfrente del alumno se encontraba un enorme plato con abundantes fresas y mucho chocolate. Con eso la criatura mágica despareció en un Puf.

Harry inmediatamente se puso a degustar la delicia de postre, en verdad sabia muy rico, puesto que él adoraba los dulces. Primero pasaba la lengua por todo el chocolate, así sentía más el sabor amargo, cuando la saboreaba mordía pedacito por pedacito hasta lograr acabársela. Si la fruta en verdad estaba muy jugosa, se tomaba unos minutos en succionarla un poco antes de terminarla.

Saboreaba cada fruta con extrema sensualidad, a veces soltaba uno que otro leve gemidito, puesto que, su principal objetivo era excitar a cierta mirada negra, la cual no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Sabía de antemano que sus labios eran una gran arma para enloquecerlo.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

En la mesa principal, Severus observaba a Potter amenazadoramente como es la costumbre, pero ahora eso se convirtió en algo verdaderamente difícil, el maldito mocoso engreído, comenzó a comer tan sensual, que a duras penas se contenía en atacarlo y follarselo arriba de la mesa de esa molesta casa.

Comenzó a obsérvalo cuando vio a un elfo, rara vez salían de las cocinas, de seguro fue porque el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, pero aun así era extraño, aunque ese no es el problema a resolver más urgente, la razón es que empezaba a sentir un bulto en sus pantalones "demonios" solo faltaba una mínima cosa para ser irreversible y tener que salir inmediatamente.

Como si eso fuera una señal, el muchacho acabo con todas las fresas, dado que no le quedaban más, se relamía los dedos cubiertos de chocolate, ponía una cara sonrojada y llena de satisfacción que lo volvía loco. Después inicio un movimiento de "adentro-fuera" utilizando su dedo índice, claramente le estaba haciendo insinuaciones, si tanto quería chupar algo, que viniera y le chupara la ****. Mugre mocoso, quería ponerle caliente.

"Ahh, comprendo ahora, con qué quieres jugar, mas tarde me vengare lo juro" se decía mentalmente el profesor de pociones. Cuando cayó en cuenta donde se encontraban, intento pensar en cualquier cosa desagradable, primero pensó en animales muertos y cosas así, pero su esfuerzo era nulo, su amiguito se negó en descender, utilizo su último recurso, imagino al viejo cotilla de Dumbledore en traje de baño antiguo, sin embargo eso tampoco pareció funcionar. Estaba en el punto de no retorno, debía irse rápido, necesitaba un pretexto "un momento, el es Severus Snape, él hace lo que quiera y cuando quiera" sin una palabra, se fue del gran comedor por la puerta que se encontraba atrás.

Antes de irse se giro a ver a Harry, él cual se le encontraba mirando con una sonrisa encantadora "Maldito mocoso" fue su último pensamiento antes de irse a sus habitaciones.

**En el capitulo pasado no agradecí los comentarios.**

**Quiero darles las gracias en especial a estas personas que se tomaron un tiempo en darme su opinión.**

**JillianLuna**

**Jazmin**

**Mama Shmi**

**Brenssy**

**Evenlys**


	4. Un nuevo amigo y revelaciones extrañas

**Hola de nuevo, les prometi actualizar pronto y lo cumpli, jeje tiempo récord.  
**

**Les recuerdo que no tengo beta, si ven un error no se enojen es imposible poder con todo. **

**sin mas preámbulo aqui esta el capitulo**

Al salir del gran comedor. Harry irradiaba felicidad, es que era tan sencillo hacer enojar a su pareja, solo bastaba un poco de manipulación sexual y listo. Obviamente sabía que Severus buscaría venganza costara lo que costara, asi funcionaba su mente. Necesitaba estar atento por si se le ocurría hacerlo en clase, por un lado estaba a salvo, porque hoy no tenía pociones. Pero por otro, conociendo a su pareja, nada ni nadie podría salvarlo, eso incluía su horario.

De cualquier modo, debía calmar su gran sonrisa, porque sus amigos lo atacarían con preguntas, las cuales serian:

¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

¿Acabas de verlo verdad?

¿Quién es?

¿Qué hiciste?

¿Por qué no hablas Harry? Contesta demonios.

Aun le faltaron unas de nombrar, pero bueno, si las pensara todas, jamás acabaría, ya que teniendo una amiga como Hermione, la cual jamás quiere perder el más mínimo detalle, por tonto que sea, divagaría en lo recóndito de su mente. Si esta mujer supiera Legeremancia, Merlin nos libre.

Y como se la convocara, esta le empezó a hablar de no sé qué, porque aun seguía en su mundo de ensueño, solo puso atención cuando comenzó a halarlo del hombro.

-Harry te estoy hablando- La chica al ver que por fin era escuchada continuo – te preguntaba cual clase te tocaba.

-ah pues me toca cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, creo, déjenme veo- El de ojos verdes reviso su horario, efectivamente le tocaba con Hagrid, eso era bueno, ya que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Total a lo mejor su amigo llevaba un animal interesante, su vida se había vuelto algo aburrida, porque no estaba en peligro constante, sinónimo de no hay acción, se había acostumbrado a esa vida, bueno tampoco se quejaba de la actual, le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad, pero todo en exceso no es genial, a excepción de tener sexo con su pareja, eso jamás le aburriría (n.n). "mejor dejo de pensar en Snape desnudo, después se convierte en un gran problema"

-pues a mí me toca Herbologia, no tengo ganas de ver plantas a punto de dañarme - contesto Ron con pesar, no odiaba esa asignatura, pero en verdad la necesitaba, porque deseaba con toda su alma ser Auror, si tenía que aguantar todas las materias incluida pociones para cumplir su sueño, pues ni modo, la vida no es justa.

-yo tengo Runas antiguas, que suerte, bueno los dejo, quiero llegar temprano- sin más por decir, la castaña se fue por un pasillo concurrido, mientras que sus amigos la veían hasta que se perdió de su vista.

-Igual yo, Sprout me matara si llego tarde otra vez. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase- después de eso, Ron también se fue, dejando solo a su amigo, quien solo respiro profundamente y se encamino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Cuando llego a su clase, vio a sus demás compañeros, los cuales eran 3 Hufflepuff, 1 slytherin, 2 ravenclaw y 2 de Gryffindor contándolo a él. Se encontraban muy cerca del bosque prohibido, a lo mejor entrarían a buscar un animal extraño, eso sería genial.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar apareció Hagrid con una sonrisa, demasiado notoria, entonces harían algo divertido, "excelente ojala vallamos con los centauros, quiero hablar con Firenze"

-Estudiantes, hoy haremos algo diferente, tienen que buscar en el bosque prohibido, un animal con el que se sientan cómodos, será una tarea, porque deberán mantenerlo con vida durante 3 días, después pueden quedárselos o regresarlos al bosque. Eso dependerá de ustedes- dijo el profesor, quien empezó a caminar para adentrarse al bosque.

-¿para qué nos servirá eso?- pregunto Theodore Nott, quien era de los pocos Sly que le agradaban. Quien es el actual novio de Parvati Patil, por eso lo conocía mas, de lo contrario seguirían llevándose mal.

-para que aprecien el valor de una vida- contesto tajantemente, su amigo semi-gigante, se ponía algo agresivo cuando se trataba de criaturas, suponía que serian como sus hijos. –síganme-

Avanzaron por entre los árboles y arbustos, debían tener cuidado de animales peligrosos, así que todos tenían la varita lista, uno nunca sabe cuando pueden atacar "alerta permanente" en verdad extrañaba esa frase, se sentía bien pensar en ella. Recordaba viejos tiempos, cuando con sus amigos hacían de todo para resolver el misterio.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, caminaron aproximadamente por 15 minutos, no deberían estar tan lejos de los límites del castillo, de lo contrario se hubieran tardado más.

Se sentó a descansar en una roca grande. Antes de hacerlo, vio que algo se movía bajo sus pies, estaba a punto de alzar la varita, cuando distinguió a una serpiente, la cual media aproximadamente 1 metro, así que intento hablarle.

-_Hola, soy Harry- _siseo en parsel al animalito de color negro opaco. El cual le miraba curioso. Al parecer era la única persona con quien podía comunicarse.

-_Ho..hola, ¿puedes entenderme?-_ pregunto la serpiente dudosa, creía haber escuchado mal, tal vez el bicho que comió ayer tenía algo extraño.

-_Por supuesto, Mi nombre es Harry, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-_ La pequeña, se puso feliz. Jamás había hablado con un humano, esta experiencia era en verdad, muy gratificante.

-_Pues no tengo nombre, los demás animales me dicen víbora o serpiente, pero sé que es mi especie- _El chico pareció ver tristeza en ella, parecía muy sola o solo. En verdad sabia muy poco de las serpientes, no tenía ni idea como distinguir el sexo.

-¿_No tienes amigos?- _la serpiente que tenía la cabeza baja, la alzo repentinamente al escuchar esas palabras.

- _Hmm pues no, mi familia se desespero porque no conseguía una pareja para hacer un nido. Así que vivo solo en este gran bosque- _Quien diría que los animales también tienen problemas de amor. Aunque ahora ya sabía que su pequeña amiga era macho. Harry meditaba toda esta información, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

-_Tengo un trabajo que hacer, el cual consiste en cuidar un ser vivo. Como estas solo, me pareció que no tendría inconveniente en que vinieras conmigo, ¿Qué te parece? Además yo te cuidaría, seriamos grandes amigos, ¿Qué dices?-_

La serpiente a modo de respuesta, empezó a subir desde el pie del chico, hasta lograr subir a su brazo, en el que se enredo, intentando no hacer exagerada fuerza. –_Entonces ¿Dónde viviremos?- _No creía que un humano pudiera sobrevivir solo en ese bosque, había innumerables peligros, por eso se mantenía en esa zona, donde nadie lo molestaba.

_-Pues más adelante hay un castillo, que es donde viven humanos como yo, pero intenta no separarte de mí, porque hay mucha gente en ese lugar y no me gustaría perderte de vista- _La Serpiente solo asintió, hmm ahora que lo pensaba debería ponerle un nombre, no podía llamarle serpiente toda la vida. –_te ¿gustaría escoger una manera para llamarte?-_

_-Pues nada en especial, dime como te guste- _contesto con simpleza la criatura, quien estaba feliz de tener un compañero, le importaba poco algo tan simple como un nombre.

- _¿Te parece… Snapy?-_ pregunto el chico con nerviosismo. Esperaba que le gustara, ya que le recordaba mucho a su Severus. Porque era de color negro, igual a sus túnicas, además era una criatura solitaria incomprendida por el mundo. Ese nombre le quedaba perfecto, aunque sonara un poco empalagoso, pero a él le gustaba.

- _sí, me gusta. ¿Te molesta que me duerma encima de ti?_- Harry negó con la cabeza, sería divertido ir caminando con una serpiente dormida en tu cuerpo.

- _solo acomódate en otra parte, que no sean brazos ni piernas, porque los muevo mucho_- Snapy se enrosco alrededor de los pectorales y acomodo su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre el hombro y el cuello del Gryffindor. De inmediato se empezó a relajar.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la roca. Esperaba a sus demás compañeros para regresar al castillo. Rápidamente apareció Hagrid, quien al verlo sentado le pregunto si ya había encontrado algo. Él le señalo la cabeza de Snapy, pero también izo un gesto de silencio, indicándole que estaba dormida.

Paso un rato antes de que todos volvieran. La mayoría tria animales pequeños, como escarabajos, aves y otras criaturas extrañas. Le dio risa que su amiga Luna trataba de llevarse un Thestral, pero Hagrid le dijo que era demasiado grande, para poder cuidarlo correctamente, necesitaba más espacio libre. Así que se conformo con una oruga gordita de color azul. (Imagínense a la que sale en Alicia)

Al parecer era el único con una serpiente, puesto que a muchos les asustaba. Él también les tuviera un poco de miedo, si no pudiera comunicarse civilizadamente con ellas, es probable que se alejaría a una prudente distancia.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Al entrar al castillo se dirigió a su siguiente clase, la cual era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta materia la impartía su querido, casi padrino Remus. Pero lamentablemente solo era un puesto temporal. Hasta que el director consiguiera a alguien más, él licántropo daría las clases.

Esa era una de las razones por las que quería ser profesor, como no había uno fijo, el podría ocuparlo sin problemas. Porque se sentiría mal si le quitara el empleo a su amigo. Pero el dijo que más adelante seria un Auror junto a Sirius, por el momento seguiría en Hogwarts.

Cundo entro al aula, rápidamente diviso a su amigo Ron, quien le aguardaba un asiento junto a él. Hermione no estaba, ya que no necesitaba esa materia para su carrera, aunque si pudiera, de seguro las tomaba todas.

-Hola compañero, ¿Qué cosa tienes ahí?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la serpiente. Pero según Ron podría ser que se le pego una sanguijuela a su amigo, mejor le advertía, podría convertirse en un problema.

-Ahh pues tenemos que cuidar a un animal, Hagrid lo encargo como tarea para la clase. Yo escogí a esta serpiente, a que es lindo, lo vi solo y pues decidí traerlo aquí- dijo acariciando levemente la cabeza de snapy, la cual sobresalía del cuello de su camisa. Este al sentir el toque, fue despertando, empezó a ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que había muchos humanos.

-Ohh, yo pensé que era una sanguijuela, como es de color negro- Intento tocarla, pero el animalito le miraba de mala manera, de seguro aun no le tenía confianza. Más adelante tal vez lo deje-

»»-Me la prestas un ratito, sería divertido asustar a Ginny, les tiene miedo. Ahora que lo pienso, todos en mi familia tenemos una fobia, un ejemplo es Percy, quien no puede estar cerca de los sapos jeje. Fred y George lo molestaban a cada rato- Continuo hablando Ron, pero su amigo no le puso mucha atención, ya que su nuevo compañero empezó a hablarle.

-_Así que aquí viven los humanos, es un nido enorme, ¿todos son tu familia?_- Pregunto Snapy, puesto que tenía poca idea de cómo Vivian los humanos, solo había visto a unos cuantos en toda su vida.

-_eh pues no, estudiamos aquí para poder hacer magia. Cuando nos convertimos en adultos, cada quien forma su nido_- Harry trataba de explicarle su forma de vida, sin embargo era en extremo difícil, porque jamás tuvo que decir algo tan lógico para una persona.

-_ooh que extraños son todos ustedes, es como si mi especie hiciera un nido para aprender a cazar o escalar arboles. En verdad es tonto hacer algo así- _ La serpiente alzo la cabeza para observar mejor el lugar, aunque viera todo, no cambiaría su opinión.

-_Pues_ _viéndolo de ese modo, es una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo nosotros necesitamos este lugar, porque no sabemos todo desde que nacemos, debemos aprender muchas cosas. Supongo que eres muy listo para saber todo lo necesario. En cambio los humanos carecemos de instinto animal_- Término de decir Harry con una sonrisa. En verdad que Snapy era tan parecida a Severus. Se rio entre dientes ante tal pensamiento.

-_Entonces… ¿Quién es ese tipo?-_ Cuando vio confusión en la cara de su amigo, le aclaro señalando al pelirrojo, quien estaba a un lado.

-Compañero ¿Qué dice nuestro nuevo inquilino?- Pregunto curioso Ron, como no sabia parsel, el oji-verde tendría que ser traductor.

-Quiere saber quién eres- aclaro Harry. Pensaba que tener una serpiente sería fácil, pero si todos sus amigos querían hablar con Snapy sería una gran carga ser el único traductor.

-Pues dile mi nombre y también que soy amistoso- Harry obediente, le empezó a decir todo lo que Ron, deseaba decirle, fue cansado, porque cuando empezó a traducir, el pelirrojo se emociono y comenzó a charlar de todo tipo de cosas. Desde su vida diaria hasta el Quidditch Cuando termino se dio cuenta que un no conocía el nombre de la nueva mascota de Harry. –Oye y como se llama nuestro amigo- dijo lleno de emoción.

-Ahh pues se llama Snapy- Al terminar de pronunciar la oración, cayó en cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, no debió de ponerle ese nombre desde un principio. Sus amigos se enterarían de la verdad. Aunque por otra parte, se ahorraría ese problema, **pero aun no era tiempo**.

-¿Snapy? Qué raro- Después de eso Ron empezó a soltar una leve carcajada –sabes se parece a Snape, pero de seguro tu no se lo pusiste ¿verdad?- Pregunto mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar reírse.

-Por supuesto que no, él ya se llamaba así, a lo mejor escucho ese nombre en una ocasión- Gracias a Merlin que su compañero es tan ingenuo. Si estuviera con Hermione sería otra historia, lo más probable es que ya hubiera sido descubierto.

Con la ayuda inconsciente de Ron, ya tenía una historia inventada, así no tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Si sacaban similitudes, solo diría que son coincidencias. Por fortuna nadie más hablaba parsel, de esta manera seria improbable conocer la personalidad y vida de Snapy, solo él sabría esas cosas.

»»-Bueno ahorita seguimos platicando, ya llego Remus- Harry termino la charla con el pretexto de la clase. Sabía que podía hablar a escondidas pero no quería preguntas indiscretas, lo cual era muy probable que pasara.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, tanto como fue posible. Las cosas iban normales, tareas inhumanamente largas, conversaciones entre amigos, alguna que otra broma gracias a los geniales Sortilegios Weasley. Si, podría decirse que es un día calmado. Excepto por un suceso inesperado después de la hora de la comida.

Draco Malfoy había solicitado tener una charla civilizada con él. Como lo oyen, el mismísimo Huron, quería hablar con su archí-enemigo declarado, si el apocalipsis no empezaba ahora, seria incompresible que suceso podría provocarlo. Ningún hecho más extraño le había pasado, tampoco se debe negar que la lista no es muy pequeña.

_**~¤~Flash Black~¤~**_

Venia saliendo del gran comedor, tranquilamente, pensando en sus cosas, meditando el día. Cuando de repente choco contra algo, más bien era a alguien. Iba a disculparse, pero después se fijo quien había sido. El fastidioso de Malfoy

-Fíjate por donde caminas Huron- Le reclamo malhumorado el Gryffindor, puesto que no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, en especial Malfoy, porque este lograba sacarle canas verdes.

-Potter…-El chico de cabello rubio iba a decir algo, pero mejor se detuvo. Exhalo aire, provocando un sonido fuerte de su respiración, solo se armo de valor y pronuncio- ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? En verdad es importante, de lo contrario no te lo habría pedido, ¿entiendes? Pero debe ser en privado aquí hay muchos mirones- lo ultimo dijo mirando a unos Hufflepuff que curioseaban cerca de ahí. Estos al captar la mirada gris, se fueron rápidamente del lugar, conocían perfectamente la ira del estudiante de Slytherin.

-eh?…es…está bien- Aun sin captar totalmente la información recientemente recibida, solo logra aceptar, pero seguía con dudas en su cabeza. No entendía nada.

_**~¤~Fin Flash Black~¤~**_

Así que ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Al frente de él iba Malfoy, obviamente tenían una clara distancia, seria anormal verlos juntos sin estarse matando mutuamente.

Mientras seguía al rubio, meditaba sobre que podría ser tan importante, o tal vez no sería nada, solamente una sucia trampa, lo cual era muy común de los miembros de Slytherin.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un extremo del lago, ya que a esta hora casi no había nadie. De seguro no quería testigos cuando quisiera matarlo. "vamos Harry estas siendo paranoico" "**Por Merlin, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, él podría hacer cualquier cosa**" "Bueno si tienes algo de razón" "**Mejor ten lista la varita, solo por si acaso, uno nunca sabe**" "Gracias, te hare caso, tu jamás me fallas"

Mientras el chico de ojos verdes discutía con su otro hemisferio del cerebro. Draco se había puesto cómodo en una gran roca cerca de la horilla del lago, esperaba pacientemente, que el tonto león le pusiera una mínima de atención. Cuando vio que esto no ocurría, tosió un poco para captar la mirada verde. Tardo un poco pero al fin se miraban mutuamente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo ya o me iré- dijo malhumorado el chico de cabello azabeche, quien estaba al borde de un ataque histérico. Si no se enteraba inmediatamente, estrangularía a cierto rubio.

-Pues tu eres amigo de Luna ¿cierto?- Ante la extraña pregunta, solo asintió. Comenzaba a molestarse por contestar solamente con movimientos de la cabeza. Pero es que Malfoy lo confundía totalmente. –Bueno es que… en verdad para mí orgullo es difícil decirlo, sin embargo quiero saber las cosas que le gustan u odia- continuo el Slytherin al ver que su enemigo no agregaba nada más.

Cuando acabo de decir esto último. Harry solo pudo pronunciar balbuceos indescifrables. Finalmente se canso de intentar formular una palabra congruente, quedando con la boca abierta. Pues no era para menos, El príncipe de Slytherin prácticamente confesó que le gustaba su amiga Luna Lovegood. La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué decirle a él?

-Espera un momento, ¿recuerdas quién soy?-

-Mira, eres el único quien me puede ayudar, se que ella no tiene muchos amigos- contesto con resignación el joven rubio, él en verdad odiaba tener esta conversación, pero no habría de otra.

-¿pero por que yo?- se negaba a creer que pedía su ayuda. Puso sus manos a cada extremo de su cabeza, de lo contrario podría enloquecer, era una tonta defensa, pero no sabía realmente que hacer.

-Pues es imposible que la comadreja me ayude. Tu amiga sabelotodo quizás, sin embargo ella me lo recordaría toda mi vida, sería difícil vivir de esa manera. Así que solo estás tú en la lista- vio que Potter estaba a punto de irse, al parecer no le creía nada.

»»–Oye, en verdad me gusta y mucho, de lo contrario no habría a pedirte ayuda. Sé que piensas que no soy la mejor persona, sin embargo tú no me conoces bien, por favor dame una oportunidad, de demostrarte que valgo la pena, para intentar conquistar a Luna- Termino de decir Malfoy con la respiración agitada, en verdad estaba muy nervioso. Si Potter se negaba, ignoraba como podría hacer su lucha por el amor de la chica Ravenclaw.

-Lo pensare, te tendré vigilado ¿entendiste? No quiero que Luna ande con un patán- sin más por agregar se fue a su sala común, quería descansar de todos los sucesos del día.

Cuando se fue, Draco se quedo un rato más. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, su plan estaba funcionando. Pronto en un futuro, la chica de sus sueños andaría con él.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, al parecer batallaría para dormir. Todos sus amigos ya dormían, incluso su amiga Snapy, quien se encontraba acurrucada debajo de su cama, puesto que le gustaban los lugares oscuros.

En verdad no tenía nada de sueño, además se sentía tan aburrido. Odiaba estar durmiendo solito, quería a su Severus con él. Todo era su culpa, por olvidar su capa en las mazmorras.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio las cortinas de su cama cerrándose, se asusto un poco, pero rápidamente recordó que ya no había mortifagos sueltos. Tal vez sería una broma de sus compañeros o de Peeves.

Iba a sacar su varita cuando sintió un Desmaius impactando directamente en su pecho, ya no escucho mas, todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Queria dejar un poquito de suspenso.**

**si se preguntan como es la serpiente, pues es una culebra teselada. Es que yo quiero una . pero como no puedo tenerla aparecerá aqui en mi fic, sera un personaje importante en un futuro.**

**La pareja de Draco y Luna se me ocurrio hace como un mes, espero no se les halla hecho tan rara.**

**Bueno dejen su comentarios, criticas positivas o lo que quieran, nos vemos pronto.**

**Gracias a:**

**Mama Shmi**

**YUKINORYU18**

**souma an**

**Brenssy**

**Ustedes alimentan mis ideas. Tambien mis amigas que les gusta el Snarry ayudan mucho.**

**Por cierto si no hay comentarios , no subo el siguiente capitulo. Aclaro que no es amenaza, es a-vi-so.**


	5. La venganza siempre es dulce

**Hola, lamento el retraso, en verdad lo lamento. Espero que este capitulo lo recompense, se que es algo corto pero tiene lemon :B **

**En el capitulo anterior solo tuve un Review, lo cual me deprimió un poco. Sin embargo creo que este capitulo los aumentara (espero que si) Cuando me envían sus opiniones, escribo mas rápido puesto que me animan, gracias a todo los que leen esta historia.**

**Si las has leído pero jamas, ni una vez has mandado un Review, es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Ya que les daré un auto, bueno ok no. Pero tendrás vida eterna, poder, riquezas y esas cosas XD**

**Bueno sin mas demora aqui esta mi sexy capitulo.**

Severus venia caminando tranquilamente por los corredores. Con su paso elegante, se movía como siempre su sencilla túnica. Resonaban sus botas por los desiertos pasillos. En su brazo traía perfectamente doblada una tela, tenía pensado usarla más tarde.

Podía andar por todo el castillo si quisiera, por eso se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde el toque de queda, no necesitaba el permiso de nadie. Pero obviamente sería extraño entrar a la sala común de la casa de los leones, puesto que no era el jefe de casa, además de odiarlos terriblemente a casi todos sus integrantes.

Cuando llego al retrato de la dama gorda, frunció el ceño. En verdad odiaba entrar a territorio Gryffindor, pero no había de otra, su venganza debería ser ahí. Podría soportar el rojo y dorado durante un rato, valdría la pena con tal de hacer enojar a Harry.

Se puso la capa, intentaba acomodarla bien, ya que era más alto que su pareja. Apenas le cubría los pies. Necesitaba estar perfectamente oculto, porque aun podría haber alumnos despiertos en la habitación.

Al terminar de acomodarse. Pronuncio la contraseña. Entro sigilosamente, las costumbres en sus años de espía aun no se iban, podía llegar como un fantasma e irse sin ser visto o escuchado.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, debía averiguar donde se encontraban las habitaciones de ultimo año de los chicos. Paso su mirada por la habitación, hasta que encontró la puerta indicada, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allí con paso mudo. Lo que menos quería era ser descubierto.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando observo todo el cuarto. Al parecer todos se encontraban dormidos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, así serian las cosas más sencillas, aunque no podía tener un mínimo de riesgo, por eso lanzo hechizos no verbales, para que durmieran toda la noche sin despertar. No quería interrupciones.

Se acerco a la cama donde debía dormir su niño, el cual seguía despierto, dando vueltas por la cama al no poder conciliar el sueño. Esta imagen le provoco ternura, Harry a veces se comportaba muy infantil.

Quiso darle un pequeño sustito antes de empezar con la verdadera diversión. Movió las cortinas de la cama para encerrarlo completamente junto con él. Harry levanto la vista obviamente sobresaltado. En verdad que esto era gratificante.

Rápidamente le lanzo un desmaius para dejarlo inconsciente, necesitaba tenerlo dormido un rato antes de poder llevar su plan acabo, en unos minutos lo despertaría, no podía estar soñando toda la noche.

Paso sus ojos negros por todo el juvenil cuerpo, en verdad se veía exquisito cuando se encontraba relajado. Cuando su vista llego al abdomen, observo que la camisa estaba algo levantada, así podría verlo cuanto le apeteciera. Sin embargo no se conformaba con solo ver, él tenía todo el derecho a tocarlo.

Acerco su mano hacia esa dirección, se demoro unos instantes, deseaba disfrutar el toque da esa piel con sus dedos. Quería sentir más, metió su mano a la camisa para así llegar hasta al pecho, con el dedo índice y pulgar presionaba ligeramente un pezón.

El chico solo soltaba ligeros suspiros, esto solo logro encender mas a Severus, a quien le encantaba mirar las mejillas sonrojadas y escuchar los gemidos del chico de ojos verdes. No sabía si su pareja estaba enterada de lo que provocaba, porque a veces parecía a propósito, pero otras eran inconscientes con un ligero toque de inocencia. Estas situaciones eran las que lo volvían loco de placer.

Acerco sus labios al rostro del más joven, quien aun dormido susurraba leves palabras como "Sev" o "hmm si", le alegraba que su Harry aun en sueños le nombraba. Beso un poco la frente, para después ir bajando hasta lograr alcanzar su boca. Cuando llego ahí, comenzó a besarlo lentamente, mientras que con su mano derecha seguía acariciando ambos pezones alternativamente.

No creía poder aguantar mucho esa noche. Puesto que le provocaba mucho morbo hacerlo en la casa de los leones, jamás pensó sobre que algún día se encontraría en esta situación.

Comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, quería de una vez por todas, ver esa hermosura de piel. Cuando al fin lo vio libre de tan molesta ropa. Acerco sus labios al tórax de Harry, para empezar a besarlo con absoluto deleite, paso su lengua por las costillas, las cuales no se sentían tanto como antes. Porque había adquirido algo de peso en todo este año, sin tantas tensiones, al fin comía bien. En realidad no se quejaba, lo prefería así.

El chico aun inconsciente, se retorcía gimiendo. Ya que el hechizo fue muy débil, podría despertar en cualquier momento. De no ser así, utilizaría un sencillo enervante.

Arto de tanto esperar, porque uno de sus defectos era no ser nada paciente Así que desnudo completamente al joven. Anhelaba estar ya dentro de tan magnífica obra de arte, la cual le pertenecía completamente. Obviamente él fue el primero en conocer dicho placer, puesto que nadie más había tocado a su Harry.

Saco un botecito de lubricante, el cual había estado guardando dentro de su túnica esperando ser usado. Estaba totalmente equipado, puesto que lo que menos quería, era lastimar al chico por un tonto juego entre ellos.

Con dos de sus dedos comenzó a preparar al chico, haciendo leves movimientos de tijera. El muchacho agito aun mas su respiración, jadeaba fuertemente. Es que Harry aun dormido seguía siendo muy ruidoso.

Cuando creyó que el estudiante se encontraba totalmente preparado, quito sus dedos de tan gloriosos lugar. Prefería poner otra cosa, a conformarse con sus dedos.

Haciendo un ligero movimiento de varita, consiguió quedar en las mismas condiciones que su pareja. Antes de realizar todo lo que su perversa mente planeo. Coloco un hechizo de privacidad a las cortinas, así no se abrirían por más fuerza que se usara. Además incluía un hechizo de silencio, solo por si las dudas.

Teniendo todo listo. Coloco su miembro en la entrada del joven, entrando de poco a poco, de esta manera lograba captar todas las maravillosas sensaciones, provocadas por ese glorioso cuerpo, el cual le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Estando totalmente dentro. Puso una mano en la boca de Harry, después realizo un silencioso "Enervante" provocando que el chico abriera los ojos inmediatamente. Antes de darle tiempo para reconocer que pasaba, comenzó a embestir levemente.

-shh shh, guarda silencio-mientras lo decía sus movimientos se volvían más fuertes y profundos- mmm, se siente bien ¿verdad Harry?- Susurro en su oído derecho. Logrando causarle espasmos de placer al joven león, quien se derretía con esa voz aterciopelada.

Harry intentaba quitarse la mano de la boca pero no podía, sus esfuerzos eran nulos, ya que el hombre lo supera en fuerza, no por nada fue su profesor de defensa personal.

-shh, no querrás que nos escuchen- Al ver la duda de su pareja, intento explicarle una mentira de su situación. – estamos en tu torre, entre aquí para follarte mientras tus amigos duermen. Si gimes como cuando lo hacemos, nos descubrirán ¿entendiste?, yo sé, que no quieres eso. Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué dirán tus compañeros al escuchar como su amigo grita igual a un animal en celo? Sería divertido verlo, ¿no crees?- dijo El maestro con un tono lleno de malicia y sarcasmo en la voz. Sin embargo eso no hacia enojar al Gryffindor, al contrario solo lograba encenderlo más.

»»-Vamos Harry, grita mi nombre mientras te corres- Ahora el mayor estaba tocando los pezones de su alumno –dime como lo quieres más rápido o fuerte- mientras hablaba, embestía con mas fiereza. – ¿te gustaría que te toque con la boca o las manos? Solo grítame que es lo que deseas- todo lo susurraba en un oído. Cuando termino de hablar, se concentro en morder y lamber el lóbulo de la oreja.

Cansado del silencio de su niño, quito la mano de sus labios. Provocando que Harry jadeara como loco.

-Sev, cállate, deja de…decir esas co…sas- Contesto a duras penas, porque algo que no hacia mientas alguien lo follaba, era charlar.

-¿porque? Sé que te encanta cuando te hablo sucio- Harry entendió que todo esto era parte de la venganza. Pero jamás paso por su cabeza que algo de esto pasara, Severus no estaría tan loco para exponerse así ¿o sí?

-¿en verdad estamos en mi habitación?- El hombre al ver que su chico aun no le creía, dejo de moverse un momento, para dejar que observara a su alrededor. Este al mirar a su izquierda vio efectivamente las cortinas rojas. "oh no, es en serio, entonces debo callarme. Nunca pensé que su venganza fuera tan extrema"

-veo que ya comprendiste tu situación, tendrás que cubrir tu linda boquita- terminando de hablar. Volvió a embestir con frenesí, pensaba alcanzar prontamente el clímax.

Harry cubrió sus labios con ambas manos. No creía que fuera a soportar quedarse callado, puesto que tenía cero autocontrol de sus emociones.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se corrieron fuertemente. Quedando todos sudorosos y pegajosos.

Severus cansado se recostó en la cama, dejándole espacio a Harry para que se acomodara en sus brazos. Este no se hizo del rogar, pero después se le paso el estado post-orgásmico y recordó lo molesto que estaba con su amante, por cometer esa locura.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a la torre? Pudieron descubrirnos, entonces todo este año se iría al desagüe, ¿Por qué? Por culpa de tu tonto orgullo…..- El mayor rodo los ojos, ahí iba otra vez a reñirle. En su mente Harry solo decía bla bla bla, es que este chico ¿no tiene nada más interesante que decir? – ¿Me estas escuchando Severus Snape?- Oh oh se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos. Porque coño lo conocía tan bien.

-si lo que tu digas. Deja de gritar, si no fuera porque tome todas las medidas necesarias para hacer esto, ya nos habrían descubierto por tus gritos de histérico ¿entiendes?-

-¿Qué? Entonces jamás pudieron descubrirnos, eres un idiota- diciendo esto último, se volteo para darle la espalda. Obviamente era un gesto muy infantil, pero ¿que más podría hacer?

-Es lo que te mereces por provocarme en la mañana, sabias que tomaría represalias- Intento abrazarlo, pero el susodicho huyo del contacto, colocándose cerca de la orilla de la cama.

»»- está bien, lo admito me pase esta vez. Ya perdóname y déjame quedarme aquí contigo- Al observar que su pareja no cedía, tuvo que utilizar la negociación, sin embargo debía ser una cosa muy importante para el de ojos verdes. De repente una idea cruzo su mente. – Te propongo un trato. Nos despertaremos hasta que se te pegue la regalada gana, como siempre eres un flojo y deseas dormir mas, te cumpliré esa petición por hoy-

Cuando escucho esa especie de trato, se le iluminaron los ojitos, dejando ver un resplandor en sus gemas verdes. –Eso es algo injusto de tu parte, ya que mañana tengo clases- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tómalo o déjalo, tú decides-

- Esta bien lo tomo, pero ¿qué les hiciste a mis compañeros? Vamos dímelo- Harry se volteo para quedar de frente hacia su pareja. Sabía cuando le mentía, solo era cuestión de ver sus lindos ojos negros para saber la verdad.

-de acuerdo iré al punto, les lance un hechizo para dejarlos profundamente dormidos durante toda la noche-

-ohh bueno, fuiste algo cruel, pero así no tendremos interrupciones, mis amigos pueden llegar hacer molestos-

-dímelo a mí- Severus pasó un brazo por la cintura del joven, dejándolo prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo. Le dio un último beso de buenas noches y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

En la mañana el primero en despertar había sido Neville, quien era el más madrugador de todos sus compañeros. Por lo cual, servía prácticamente de despertador para los chicos del último año.

Primero se dirigió hacia Ron, quien era el más difícil de levantar. Con todo el alboroto de sus intentos fallidos, la gente comenzaba a despertar y al final solo le quedaba la opción de abrir los ojos al pelirrojo.

Cuando al fin logro despertarlo, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero el chico Weasley lo detuvo. Diciendo que de seguro amanecería de malas, ya que fue una difícil noche para él.

Ron pensaba sobre porque las cortinas de su mejor amigo estaban cerradas, ya que se la hacía extraño que estuvieran de ese modo, puesto que solo pasaba eso cuando no se encontraba. ¿Acaso se fue sin avisarle? Aunque ese hecho es ridículo, él siempre sabia cuando se iba. Solo le parecía raro. Mejor prevenía, porque quizás no se encontraba y él lo delataba por ignorante.

Al acercarse intento correr las cortinas. Pero por alguna extraña razón, estas no cedían. Intento hacerlo de nuevo, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron nuevamente nulos.

-Amm chicos ahorita los alcanzamos, Harry está haciendo berrinches- Los chicos del dormitorio asintieron comprendiendo, a veces les pasaba a ellos con frecuencia. Un día era Seamus y otras veces era Dean. Usualmente sucedían en los lunes o después de una fiesta muy loca.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

El primero en despertar de la pareja fue Harry, para él era una tradición observar el rostro de su Severus. Puesto que solo así podía verlo tranquilo y sin su habitual ceño fruncido, aunque no podía negar lo bien que se veía haciendo ese tipo de gestos.

Al cabo de un rato, escucho la voz de Ron. Tomando por fin conciencia de donde se encontraba, ya que era obvio que no estaba en la habitación de su profesor. Ni loco su amigo se le ocurriría despertarlo ahí.

Un flash black pasó por su mente, haciéndolo recordar toda la noche anterior. Bueno omitiendo algunas partes, porque eso ocasionaría un gran problema, el cual no tenía tiempo de solucionarse correctamente.

Quitando el hechizo de silencio, con su varita, la cual siempre se encontraba debajo de su almohada. Logro volver las cosas a la normalidad, en lo que cavia.

-Ron ahorita bajo, adelántate- Dijo para calmar a su compañero, de lo contrario estaría insistiendo hasta verlo despierto o levantado de su cama.

-Está bien. Ya me habías asustado, pensé que otra vez te fuiste a ver a tu novia, perdón quise decir novio. Tu sabes aun no me acostumbro a eso, bueno pues me voy- con esto último, el pelirrojo salió rápidamente del cuarto. Se odiaba a sí mismo cuando decía muchas frases sin sentido y se le salían cosas que no debería decir, como en esta ocasión.

Severus escucho la pequeña conversación. Hace unos minutos que había despertado, pero prefirió callar, así no lo descubrirían en cama ajena.

-tendrías la amabilidad de decirme, ¿Cuánto sabe tu amigo pelirrojo de nuestra relación?- Empezó a decir con un leve tono de molestia, ya que según él, los amigos de Harry pensaban que salía con una tonta chica de su edad.

-lo único que saben es que salgo con un chico, obviamente piensan que es algún estudiante de Hogwarts. Pero no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo, apenas fue ayer en la mañana-

-de acuerdo- contesto simplemente el hombre. Quien estaba satisfecho con las respuesta, odiaba cuando no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor. –Algo que desees agregar.

-ohh ahora que lo mencionas, de hecho sí. Tengo una nueva mascota, déjame la busco- El muchacho bajo medio cuerpo, para poder observar debajo de su cama, al no ver nada, comenzó a hablar en parsel.

Al instante una serpiente, empezó a subir a la cama, por medio del dosel. Cuando llego a arriba, fijo su mirada en el humano de mayor edad.

-Mira el es Snapy, mi nueva serpiente. Es de una tarea, pero la quiero conservar. ¿No te parece adorable?- menciono Harry con aire soñador, ya que al ver a su pareja y a su mascota. Veía lo parecidos que eran.

-pues perdóname por no tener tu afición por los reptiles. Sin embargo no me quedo claro el nombre, ¿acaso la llamaste snapy?- El profesor estaba a punto de tener un dolor de cabeza. No creía que el chico fuera tan ridículo para poner nombres.

-sí, ya no te enojes- Harry formo un pucherito para que se le pasara el coraje. Su Severus solo era débil con expresiones inocentes o tiernas.

-Está bien, odio cuando pones esa cara- "porque me desarma totalmente" pensó el profesor, quien detestaba admitir sus emociones humanas.

El slytherin comenzó a vestirse, mientras hablaba. Ya que ahorraría tiempo de este modo y no sospecharían de que se encontraba afuera de sus aposentos. Con alguien que sospeche de eso, se refiere a Dumbledore.

»»-bueno me voy a trabajar. Me llevare la capa conmigo, ¿a menos que quieras que todos los Gryffindors me vean salir muy campante de tu dormitorio?- al ver que no obtenía una respuesta, lo tomo como un no. –Pero no te preocupes te castigare en la clase, solo has algo con tu nivel de estupidez habitual y podre devolvértela- Harry escuchaba cada palabra y cuando le llego el insulto exclamo un sonoro ¡oye! Que fue totalmente ignorado por el hombre, quien continúo hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. –bueno ahora si me voy-

Al terminar de arreglarse, se dispuso a salir de la habitación con la capa cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Pero antes de si quiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, escucho la voz de su amante llamándole.

-Sev, ¿no te atreverías a irte sin darme mi beso verdad?- El muchacho se acomodo en la esquina de su cama. Puso sus labios en forma de pato, para recalcar lo que quería en ese momento.

-A veces pienso que te tengo muy mimado- Aunque se quejara. La verdad es que no le molestaba para nada, cumplir con los caprichos del gran Harry Potter.

Avanzo con paso calmado hacia donde se encontraba el joven. En el camino se fue descubriendo solamente la cabeza. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, tomo la cabeza de Harry para aproximarlo a sus labios, los cuales fueron tomados en un movimiento lento y delicado. Prefería los besos dulces a la hora de empezar el día, nada mejor que la boca de su muchacho como recompensar los futuros dolores de cabeza que causaba su arduo trabajo cuidando mocosos insoportables.

Un último beso en la mejilla y con eso se aproximo a la puerta de la habitación, en el momento que perdió el contacto visual, se acomodo la capa rápidamente. Necesitaba tomar una ducha antes de comenzar sus clases.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Cuando Severus le dio la espalda para colocarse la capa. Harry le miro el trasero hasta que desapareció completamente. Dejándolo solo y suspirando tontamente.

-¡Por Merlin! Como me encanta ese hombre- Pronuncio mordiéndose el labio inferior, obviamente se dio el lujo de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, ya que no había nadie.

-¿Esa es tu hembra?- pregunto una voz silbante* desde la cabecera de la cama. Por un momento olvido que Snapy seguía ahí.

-Pues no. Creo que yo soy su hembra si lo vemos desde ese punto, aunque me encantaría que fuera la mía aunque sea una vez- dijo el muchacho en tono soñador. Ya que la imaginación es privada.

Severus nunca le había dejado ser el activo, lo intento hasta el cansancio en todo el año escolar. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, él seguía siendo el pasivo a pesar de su insistencia y terquedad.

Sin embargo estas vacaciones lo intentarían de nuevo, jamás se rendiría hasta lograr probar el delicioso cuerpo de su amante de otra manera. Cundo tenia sueños húmedos, usualmente era ver a su pareja debajo de él, pidiéndole cosas sucias. Justo igual a como lo hacía él. Bueno no tan exageradamente, pero solo sería un pequeño porcentaje de similitud.

-Ustedes los humanos son muy extraños- Razono la serpiente, quien tenía toda la verdad en su frase. Las personas se mortificaban su vida por si solas.

-Pues créeme que aun no has visto nada, espera a ver a mi padrino cuando vea de quien soy hembra- contesto Harry a manera de broma, aunque sus propias palabras le causaron un leve escalofrió.

-Dejando ese tema de lado. ¿No tenias que reunirte con todas las demás crías en el nido?- Snapy se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo, mejor le ayudaba a pensar en otras cosas.

-Es verdad se me va a hacer tarde, hoy tengo muchas cosas por hacer-

Y era cierto. Ese día seria muy agitado para nuestro niño de oro.

***El sonido que hacen las serpientes también se les conoce como silbido.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización x3**


End file.
